


Last Straw

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, James is in trouble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>00Q fic: Bond trying desperately to apologize for destroying some tech that Q worked really hard on. Fluffy times?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Last Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849080) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Bond could feel the glares from Q as he watched his watch fall down the side of the cliff, in to the rough waters below, along with the enemy agent who’d slipped it from his wrist. He had a legitimate excuse this time, but this was one step too far. Q had spent nearly a week non-stop on that watch, outfitting it to match Bond’s tastes and do the job. He would be on the sofa for a long time for this.

After his return to England, the first thing he did upon entering MI-6 headquarters was head down to Q branch, ignoring Eve as she chased after him, telling him he needed to go and be debriefed. When he got to Q branch, he found his quartermaster sat at his computer, pressing a thousand keys a minute, his eyes trained on the screen. Taking a deep breath, Bond marched over to Q, perching himself on the edge of the desk. The smaller man noticed his presence and looked up, innocent eyes lighting up at the sight of the somewhat mauled agent in front of him.

“Bond! Shouldn’t you be being debriefed?”

Bond chewed his lip nervously, reaching out to take Q’s hands in his own. “Dear… I promise it wasn’t my fault, but I’m sorry-”

Q noticed Bond’s bare wrist. “Where’s the watch?”

“Somewhere in the Adriatic Sea.” Bond could see the anger in Q’s eyes. “Love, I tried my best to not lose it, I really did, but-”

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that?! How much over-time I put in?! I even got the watch manufacturer to send me a unique base! Do you know how much of our yearly grant went in to that watch?!”

Bond had the decency to look ashamed, letting Q snatch his hands back as he got up to pace his office. “Q, I’m honestly very sorry.”

Q scoffed. “Of course you are, that’s why you always take such good care of the equipment I make for you.”

“I really did this watch! I know how much time and effort and money it took to make it. This wasn’t me being careless, I promise. Please, let me make it up to you.”

“I have an idea! Why don’t you go back to Croatia, down in to the Adriatic Sea and you bring me back that bloody watch!”

Q had stopped pacing, now facing away from Bond, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. James smiled meekly, slipping from the edge of the desk and walking up behind Q, snaking his arms around his waist.

“Q, my darling, I promise I tried to look after this watch. I was quite proud of how well I’d done, until Horvat grabbed it from my wrist as he took a tumble off a cliff.”

Q let out a quiet sigh as Bond pressed several kisses to his neck. “James.”

“Anything. You name it. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You can’t keep doing this, James. No more reckless behaviour, you need to bring back the equipment, as close to working order as you can keep it.”

“I know.”

“Otherwise I shan’t make you the cool things I make you.”

Bond smiled. “I’ll do my best, I promise.”

Q finally turned around in Bond’s arms, slipping his arms up around his neck, staring in to his ice blue eyes. “You need to go and be debriefed.”

Bond nodded, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, softly stroking his fingers over the small of his back. “I know… Are we… okay?”

Q quirked a small smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips. “You go to your meeting with M, I’ll think of how you can make it up to me.”

Bond chuckled, tightening his grip on the quartermaster, pulling him in for a warm kiss.

“Now go,” Q snapped, pulling away from Bond and walking back over to his desk. Bond smirked.

“I’m going. And dear?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Q looked up and smiled, folding his arms over his chest. “I know… And James?”

“Yes?”

“I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36027366874/i-quickly-hashed-this-out-before-i-get-on-with)]


End file.
